


quiet company

by sizhu



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, g rated but one tiny brief mention of sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in the future, Daichi and Kuroo are living together. Questions are asked. </p><p>Kuroo is really stupid. Daichi loves him anyway.</p><p>Day 6 of KuroDai Week: Future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet company

**Author's Note:**

> ey look more kurodai week

“You’re so much different now from when we were young," Daichi mumbled against Kuroo's back.

"Nah… I haven't changed all that much, Sawa—Dai." Kuroo chuckled, rolling over in their shared bed and wrapping his arms around Daichi's torso.

Daichi hummed softly, nuzzling into Kuroo's chest. "You've changed a lot, Tetsu."

"Have I?" Kuroo threaded his fingers through Daichi's hair. "Hmm… Your hair's getting a little long…"

"Is it?" Daichi sighs quietly at the fingers in his hair, feeling his eyelids flutter.

"I think I like it," Kuroo said. "It feels good on you."

"Probably looks funny."

"Nah." Kuroo grins into Daichi's hair. "I mean, obviously you don't look as good as _I_ d—ow! Damn, Dai."

"Hmph…" Daichi grumbled.

"Yeah, okay, I deserved that." Kuroo laughed. "You pinch like a parent. Makes sense, though, you parenting the crows for so long."

"I wasn't _parenting_."

"You so were."

"I—"

"Dai, you were _so_ the dad. And Sugawara was the mom of the team," Kuroo laughs. "Actually, that's probably why Suga and Yaku got along so well."

"What's your point to all this, Tetsu…?" Daichi yawned, burying his face into Kuroo's chest.

"Actually—" Kuroo hummed. "I don't know."

"Dumbass Tetsurou." Daichi snickered. He sighed and curled his fingers against Kuroo's chest. "Hey—"

"Hm?" Kuroo cracked an eye open to peer down at his lover in the dark. "What's wrong…?"

"Nothing's wrong," Daichi mumbled. "I was just thinking… Did you ever think we'd really end up here?"

"Define 'here'."

"You know." Grumble. "Here. In this apartment… Together."

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, deciding to take Daichi's grumbling seriously for once. "Do you want me to be sappy or honest?"

"Honest, please…"

"Then…" Kuroo paused. "No. I thought for sure I'd end up married to some harpy my parents picked out for me and running the family business."

"Oh." Daichi yawned, nuzzling into Kuroo's chest. "I didn't know you had that kind of family…"

Kuroo yawned and rubbed the pads of his fingers over Daichi's scalp. "What about you?"

"I thought I'd end up with Suga, I guess?" Daichi shrugged one shoulder noncommittally. "It always seemed the inevitable thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Kuroo hummed again, kissing the top of Daichi's head. "Gonna be sappy now, okay?"

"Mmn."

"I'm glad, Dai, that the inevitable didn't happen," Kuroo mumbled into Daichi's hair. "I'm glad we're here together. That I'm happy and you're happy—wait. _Are_ you happy?"

"Stupid Tetsu." Laughter rumbled in Daichi's chest. "Of course I'm happy… I'm living with you. And sharing a bed with you. And I'm pretty sure that if I weren't happy here with you, we wouldn't be having sex almost every Friday."

"Yeah…" Kuroo laughed, hiding his dopey face in Daichi's hair. "Fridays are great…"

"Dumbass." Daichi laughed in return. "You're not wrong."

"Hey—Dai…?" Kuroo hummed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, stupid." Daichi snickered. "What do you want?"

"Marry me?"

"Ask me again in the morning."

 

The future was looking bright for once.


End file.
